


A Letter To Her Imperial Majesty Emily Kaldwin, From Her Lover

by ialpiriel



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Epistolary, Other, this is literally just a dirty letter, wyman is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: Wyman writes Emily a letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday ill bother to do art for this, but today is not that day

DEAREST EMILY,

Morley is boring. Miss you more every day, can't wait to return to Dunwall and kiss you again. I don't look forward to so many hours of reading, of politics, of ugly old men currying my favor with boring gifts and meaningless sweet words, without you here with me. Would rather your gifts of gathered feathers, pretty stones, your lips on mine. Would rather you meaningless sweet words as we fall together in your chambers. I miss my hand in yours as we sat out on the cornices and smoked until dawn. I miss YOU, dearest, sweetest Emily.

I drew you, before I left, and copied it on the ride down to the docks. I’m sending the copy to you--I edited it so the dear Lord Protector wouldn't need to blind himself after. I'll keep the original for myself, to warm my thoughts on the long, cold nights until I see you again.

I hope it will not be so long again until we see each other.

Lord Corvo, don't open the other enclosed letter, for your own benefit.

Your Dearest Lover,

Wyman

[ENCLOSED: a carefully-censored chalk drawing of empress emily kaldwin; a second, more folded, double-sealed letter with FOR EMILY ONLY written in carbon pencil]

 

 

**[FOR EMILY ONLY]**

EM,

I suppose you want something to warm your cold nights too? I enclose this laid-bare portrait of myself for your benefit, as well as words of encouragement, comfort, and other sentiments. I hope this picture finds you in good spirits.

[ENCLOSED: an uncensored chalk drawing of Wyman, posed as if in front of a mirror, holding a sketchpad]

 

 

**[ON A SECOND PIECE OF PAPER, FOLDED IN WITH THE ONE LABELED ‘FOR EMILY ONLY’]**

Seriously, Lord Corvo, don’t read this.

By the Outsider, Emily, I miss your mouth on mine. How warm you are on top of me, beneath me, wrapped around me, or wrapped around by me. I miss your fingers in my hair, the way you tug sometimes, the soft noises you would make while you were falling asleep. I miss the soft noises you would make when I woke you up, too. Remember months ago when we snuck out onto the rooftops, and i got you to make noises that weren’t soft anymore? I miss that too. I want to hear you moan, want to put my mouth on you until you can’t speak, until you have to tell your maids that you’re sick and can’t work today, because you can’t stand.

I want to feel you, soft and wet around my fingers, my tongue, want you to leave bruises on my back with your heels, want to have to explain away the scratches you left on me, want to hide the hickeys you left on me under an artfully draped scarf. I want to leave the same on you, memories of our time together, only for us. No chaste performances of gallantry and chivalry and courting in front of dozens of courtiers, no words chosen carefully to avoid scandalizing the people around us, no delicacy or concern or careful avoidance. Just you, me, and your wonderful, wonderful silk sheets. Ours in Morley are still made of wool, scratchy, but sturdy and warm. You should try them in Dunwall, sometime. Might keep you from winding yourself around me and drooling on my cheek in the night.

I miss you desperately, all hours of the day and night, and eagerly await the day I can taste you on my tongue again

YOUR LOVER

WYMAN


End file.
